Writing computer programming code can be a confusing and time consuming task. For example, if a user is not familiar with a particular programming language (e.g., C#), it may take a great deal of time and effort for the user to generate programming code in the particular language that can be accurately compiled to perform a desired function. Additionally, each programming language includes a variety of different functions, parameters, methods, and other programming terms that can be included as part of a section of code. Therefore, deciding which programming term is valid or useful in a particular coding context can be difficult and time consuming.